300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.07.04
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Reworked skill set as follows: *'Power of Kings T: '''The knockback effect of the chess pieces adjusted from 250 range to 100 range, and the damage radius of the chess pieces adjusted from 250 range to 200 range. *'Power of Kings T: The cooldown of '''Chess Skills adjusted from 10-45 seconds to 15-45 seconds. *'Power of Kings T: '''The landing speed of chess pieces adjusted from 0.5-3 seconds to 0.5-1.5 seconds. *'Holding - Chariot Q: The effectiveness of the Movement Speed aura adjusted from 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% to 24%/27%/30%/33%/36%, and the duration of the Movement Speed buff adjusted from 1.5 seconds to 1 second. *'Holding - Knight W: '''The effectiveness of the damage output increment aura adjusted from 8%/10%/12%/14%/16% to 8%/9%/10%/11%/12%. *'Holding - King E'Base damage of the aura adjusted from 20/30/40/50 to 12/20/28/36/44, and the aura no longer deals damage against non-hero units. *'Holding - King E'Base damage of the enhanced aura adjusted from 40/60/80/100/120 to 30/50/70/90/110. *'Tactic - Attack Q: 'Cast range adjusted from 1000 range to 900 range. *'Tactic - Defence W: 'Cast range adjusted from 1000 range to 900 range. *'Tactic - Checkmate E: 'Removed the condition to deal 200% bonus damage against enemies with Health less than 35%. *'Geass - Checkmate E: 'Added the new condition to increase the bonus damage by 75/150/155 + AP when attacking enemies with Health less than 50%. *'Gawain Armor E: '''Now the increased shield value will no longer make the total shield value of '''Gawain to exceed maximum Health of Lelouch. *'Stats: '''Armor adjusted from 50 to 40. *'Stats: Magic Resist adjusted from 50 to 30. *'''UNIQUE Active: '''When there is no Knightmare Frame '''Gawain on the map, summons the Knightmare Frame Gawain at the designated location position (3 second cooldown). *'UNIQUE Active: '''When there is Knightmare Frame '''Gawain' on the map and Lelouch is not currently piloting it, detonates the current existing Knightmare Frame Gawain. The cooldown after using this ability is 300 seconds and returning to the fountain will instantly reset the cooldown. *'The Root of Profound Righteousness: '''Base of the bonus damage on each stack adjusted from 10/25/40/55 (upgraded at level 1/6/11/16) to 7 + Level x 3 (maximum at 61 damage at level 18). *'The Root of Profound Righteousness: AD ratio of the bonus damage on each stack adjusted from Bonus AD to + [Hero Level x 0.01) Bonus AD] (maximum at Bonus AD at level 18). *'''Unwavering Will W: '''The effectiveness of the Armor Reduction debuff adjusted from 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% to 20% at all levels. ---- Introduction of each unit in '''300 Heroes Auto Chess. ---- *Fixed an issue wherein the recovery effect of both items would interrupt the passive effect of any MAX boots. *Fixed an issue wherein Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death E was abnormal after the target was directly killed by it. *Updated the visual effect of the Cat's Eye, now the indicator on the stealth units within the detection range will be shown when the Cat's Eye is within Half Awakening state. ---- ----